


Gossip

by Drift



Series: Post-war Dratchet [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Past, Established Relationship, Gossip, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drift/pseuds/Drift
Summary: Ratchet and Drift are at a fancy restaurant.





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> A little break from all the smut I prepare for Kinktober XD

It wasn't every night that they decided to go out and dine in a fancy restaurant. But then; it wasn't every night that the young turbohound they'd taken in a few months ago had raided all their food items at home. 

So Drift had called a few restaurants until he found one which actually had a free table. Drift would have driven there in his altmode with no problem, but seeing how tired Ratchet was from his workday and how long the drive would be, he had booked a transport as well. 

So now they were at the 'energon lounge' sitting in one of the more expensive private booths - because it has been the only free option. 

Not that it was a problem, he had still enough credits to sustain both of them and Ratchet earned some extra with his little surgery as well and they both were rather low maintenance when it came to their needs:

Energon. A roof over their heads. Each other.

Energon was rather inexpensive nowadays.  
Their house was payed.  
Each other's company was, while their most valuable possesion, priceless but free. 

But being in such a fancy place for once was interesting. The food had strange names and the shapes were unusual but pretty. It was a fun night for both of them and they had enjoyed their meals, even decided to go for desserts. Which still had to be served when Drift heard it.

_" - sure the old one could be his _suggardaddy_, but I think it's much more likely that the pretty one is an _escort_. I mean look at him - "_

The voice came from a table from the commoner floor of the restaurant, right behind them. The swordsmech didn't turn around, tried not to react to it. He just sat there givingbhis best not let anything he felt that moment seep into his EM field.

"Don't let them ruin your mood" came Ratchet's voice from across their table. Of course the medic had heard it as well... "You'r better than that. Than them" His conjux continued. 

"Wasn't always..." the reply was soft. Sure, Ratchet knew what Drift had done, _had to do_, before the war to survive... it still was something he wasn't comfortable talking about. It meant facing memories he'd rather forget. Pain and humiliation he rather didn't remember. 

Ratchet took his servo and rubbed his digits over Drift's. Pulling other's mind out of the past, demanding his attention in the present. 

"Actually I should be offended... apparently the only way I can be here with a mech as desirable as you are, is that I pay for it" the medic scoffed. "But really now, they are envy idiots. Not worth that you waste any processor power on them"

Drift actually chuckled a little at that. Pulling Ratchet's servo up to place a soft kiss on it. Tge medic was right... the only thing that mattered was that they were happy together. It didn't matter what others thought of their relationship, in the end it wouldn't change or bend because of it.

"I love you" A smile that rarely anyone but Ratchet received played over Drift's face "I love you, too" 

They leaned in for a kiss, ignoring the gossiping mechs behind them.


End file.
